


turn to me

by ButterflyGhost



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [8]
Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Poetry, Soliloquy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria, musing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn to me

Turn.  
Turn to me.  
Turn.  
Do you see me?  
The 'me' me...  
The me behind my eyes?  
You're not blind,  
And I'm not blind,  
But I'm standing  
In your light.

Was it worth the chase  
And heartbreak?  
Was it worth the bitter ice?  
I changed the rules.  
What you call love,  
For me is still a fight.

At last you turn,  
You turn to me,  
At last, but far too late.  
You don't see  
That I'm not me  
It was just too long to wait  
In cells,  
Dark,  
In solitary,  
Behind the prison gates...  
There's nothing left,  
And I'm not me,  
I lost me in that cage.

You love me,  
And I love you,  
But that I can  
Ignore.  
When you turn to me,  
I won't be there,  
I'm running out the door.

I would have loved you.  
Should have killed you.  
You should have let me go...  
But all our hopes are buried now  
Beneath my ice and snow.


End file.
